


slowly, and then all at once

by TheMaroonRedWolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Betaed by Grammarly, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Winteriron Holiday Exchange, but - Freeform, no beta we die like men, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaroonRedWolf/pseuds/TheMaroonRedWolf
Summary: WinterIron Holiday Exchange 2019Bucky didn't expect this bodyguard gig to turn out so well.(Rated Teen for language.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	slowly, and then all at once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/gifts).



> This is a hot mess finished and posted 4 hours before posting was closed. However, I really hope you enjoy this, Wiggle. I hope you had a great holiday and that this at least hit some of the things you were looking for.  
> (I am really hecking sorry about the block of text. It wouldn’t go away, no matter what >.<)
> 
> Update (01/10/20): It looks like a real work now! I discovered something called Rich Text and it is amazing. The writing may not have improved, but I feel like this is now 10x better than it was before. I'm so happy ^-^

When Bucky became Tony Stark’s bodyguard, he did not expect it to become the best job he’d ever had, and that’s including that one time he worked for an animal shelter and basically got paid to play with cats and kittens.  
It starts off as a way to get some money, pay off the hospital bills that have been chinked away in too small of payments. What made it become the best job, though, was the times Tony was Tony and not Tony Stark.

* * *

The only thing stopping Bucky’s leg from bouncing was its position atop the other, a purposeful move. The interviewees that have gone before him have always come back fairly quickly with a wide variety of expressions and Bucky is not sure whether that raises or dashes his hopes.  
When his name is called, it belies an exasperated tone from a strawberry blonde in imposing red heels and a slimming pantsuit. His response is immediate and he’s soon following the woman down a hallway and into an elevator.  
“Mr. Barnes,” she says as she presses the button for a level far above their current. “I’m Virginia Potts. I will be conducting the interview, though Mr. Stark will be present. He will be asking a few questions of his own.”  
Bucky nods, keeping his expression in what he hopes is a professional and calm state. He can’t help the inner panic at being interviewed by the company’s CEO and the name behind the company. He expected to be interviewed by some mid-level employee before making it to the higher levels. Bucky thought he’d meet Mr. Stark only after being hired, actually.  
When they exit the elevator, Ms. Potts is already determinedly making her way through multiple employees and halls filled with office doors. Bucky sees names on most of the plaques on the doors and is, once again, surprised to be so high up on the first interview. He hurries after Ms. Potts, only able to keep up without struggling because of his natural height. He follows her into an office and swiftly stops behind her.  
The room exudes a powerful aura, a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows giving a beautiful view to the city on his right. There are green plants in geometric, black planters in each corner. The large desk is glass and on the corner sits a miniature of the other plants in the same planter.  
Behind the desk sits Mr. Stark himself, his feet casually propped up on the corner and a dodecahedron Rubik’s cube - _Is it even a cube at that point?_ Bucky thinks. - in his hands. Ms. Potts plucks his feet off the desk and sits in a second chair, all in a regal manner.  
“Please, have a seat.”  
“Or don’t. Really, you shouldn’t be here long.” Stark doesn’t look up from the cube - _Really, what the fuck is that thing?_ \- when he speaks.  
Bucky’s off-put by Mr. Stark’s attitude, but he’ll be damned if he shows it.

* * *

Bucky leaves Stark Tower very confused. He’s been hired, the paperwork filled out and everything. While he is ecstatic to have a job that isn’t temporary or made through a friend, he’s pretty sure he’d wash dishes for the rest of his life if the pay was the same. Tony Stark makes Steve seem cooperative.  
Bucky comes to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. People stream around either side of him, but he takes no notice.  
_Shit_ , James Barnes thinks. _I have to tell Stevie._

* * *

To say Steve doesn’t take the news well is an understatement. It feels like an eternity and yet seconds before the fight is over. Steve’s still bitter, but Bucky knows the money is too good to give up. Plus, he’s already got the job.  
“When you come home complaining about your womanizing bigot of a boss, don’t expect me to comfort you.”

* * *

The first weeks are filled with galas and charity events. While there’s security at the events, Bucky always keeps a careful eye out. There’s a reason he was hired and it wasn’t because his muscle mass and metal arm were intimidating. It’s after the fifth gala in as many weeks and Bucky is loosening his tie. Stark just loved making his life difficult, always disappearing down halls and into rooms he should most definitely not be in.  
Stark, as per usual, has abandoned his tie and left his shoes on the floor while his socked feet perch on the center console. His jacket has been removed and the only thing not messed with is his heavy black dress shirt.  
“Happy, I need a cheeseburger with a disgusting amount of grease.” It’s directed towards the driver. Bucky, seated to the left of Stark, takes a second to observe the man and notices the squinted eyes and the forcefully relaxed posture. Bucky is pretty sure his boss has a headache.  
He sighs internally before reaching into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He grabs the bottle stored there, takes off the lid, shakes two pills into his hand, screws the lid back on, and places the bottle back in its pocket.  
Bucky shoves his hand towards Stark. “Here.”  
Stark turns to look at him, slight shock coloring his features as his brow furrows in confusion before he smirks and arches one. “Are you- are you offering me drugs?”  
Bucky deadpans. “Yes.”  
Stark cracks a smile but continues to look confused as he takes the pills and swallows them dry with ease that only comes with practice. “Thanks.”  
Bucky only nods.

* * *

It’s not the first time Bucky’s picked Stark up from his penthouse in order to head to somewhere, but it is the first time he’s gone all the way up to the penthouse after the event.  
“Come on,” Stark says with a wave to follow him. “It’s required I give those who regularly deal directly with me some compensation. Hopefully, a drink will suffice for now.”  
Bucky has understood Stark’s charm for awhile. He’s paid to watch the man, particularly at events. However, he doesn’t think he’s understood its effectiveness until Stark shoots him a wide smile over his shoulder, his eyes twinkling in the city lights coming through his windows.  
If Bucky was a more rational man or less of a gay disaster, he’d turn down Stark’s offer of a drink and go home. Let it never be said Bucky was either.

* * *

One small drink of whiskey turns to two turns to three. Bucky’s been riding a pleasant buzz this entire time. He and Tony have talked long into the night and Bucky is pleased to discover that Tony is wonderful company. He listens intently to whatever Bucky’s saying, no matter the topic, and forms his response based on what was said and in easily comprehensible ways. Tony doesn’t flood Bucky with information about himself, but Bucky’s learned that Tony has a weak spot for bad sci-fi movies and Star Trek, knows multiple languages but is particularly fluent in Italian and English, and while he thinks coffee is essential to living, he loves a good cup of hot chocolate.  
Bucky, in return, tells Tony about his own soft spot for rom-coms, his sister, Becca, and his ma’s heavenly hot cocoa that Buck'll just have to make for him sometime.  
All in all, Bucky has a fantastic night and walks home only when the sun is halfway over the horizon. He doesn’t even care that Steve lectures him on notifying Steve when Bucky comes home late.

* * *

After that, it becomes a tradition of sorts. Bucky will come up to the penthouse, they’ll change into pajamas (yes, Bucky has his own pair stored there), and they will hang out. Sometimes they sit and talk over a bottle of whiskey, sometimes they criticize poorly made movies. It’s gotten to the point that Steve doesn’t expect Bucky home after an event and Bucky has a preferred pillow and blanket for when he stays over. (Bucky could stay on one of the floors of guest rooms, but for some reason, that just feels too far from Tony.)

* * *

Bucky’s in sweatpants and a tanktop, Tony’s socked feet in his lap and the TV screen lighting them both with a blue tint when it happens. There’s a bucket of popcorn between the two of them and most of it is landing around the TV instead of their mouths. They’re both laughing at a horrid sci-fi romance movie. Bucky looks over at Tony’s face and thinks, _Fuck, he’s amazing._  
James Barnes’ brain comes to a screeching halt. _Shit._  
There’s no denying it. Bucky may be a hot mess, emphasis on the mess, but even he can tell he’s smitten for Tony. He’s really grateful for Tony’s obliviousness right now because while Bucky may be obvious, he knows for a fact Tony would only start to think Bucky might like him if Bucky cupped Tony’s face, looked him in the eyes, and told him he liked him. Fuck, Tony would think he meant as friends.  
So, instead of confronting the problem, Bucky smiles and watches Tony as he runs a purposeful thumb down the bottom of his foot. As predicted, Tony squeals, trying to tug his feet back to himself. However, Bucky has fought this battle before and keeps his hold, running his other thumb down the other foot.  
“No, no, Bucky, no!”  
Yeah, Bucky’s fucked. Tony’s giggles are the most adorable thing.

* * *

Bucky’s on the job when Tony pulls him into a small, relatively busy ice cream shop. Tony’s in oil-stained jeans, a battered AC/DC shirt with a black long sleeve under it, ratty converse, a baseball cap, and a pair of average sunglasses, now perched upon his hat, for once in his life. When Bucky had raised an eyebrow at the get-up, Tony had simply smiled. “It’s my undercover outfit. Very stealthy, no?”  
For some reason, it worked. Even though Tony’s specific beard was largely on display, he blended in with ease.  
“Two scoops of cookies and cream in a cone, please. James, what’re you getting?”  
“Vanilla, two scoops, bowl, please.”  
Tony nods and turns back to the bored teen behind the register. “You heard the man.” He grins.  
The boy could not look less enthused. “That’ll be $10.85.”  
Bucky goes to reach for his wallet, but Tony has already handed his card to the boy. They’re quickly walking back outside to stand outside the shop and enjoy their ice cream.  
“You didn’t have to pay. I do have money, y'know.”  
Tony shrugs. “It’s my treat, literally.” He gives Bucky a wink. “Seriously, I dragged you in here. It’s only right I pay.”  
Bucky only grunts in response. After some comfortable silence, he smiles mischievously at Tony. “Knowing you, I thought you’d get coffee ice cream,” he teases.  
Tony gives a short chuckle. “Mm. I like pure coffee and very few coffee-flavored things. Cookies and cream is by far the superior ice cream.”  
Bucky scrunches his nose up as he eats another spoonful of his own ice cream. “Nuh-uh,” he responds. “Vanilla is a classic.” Bucky watches as Tony licks his cone and damn, eating ice cream should not look so sinful.  
“Mm. A classic, yes, but not every oldie is a goodie.”  
Bucky gives Tony’s shoulder a light punch. “You take that back, Mr. AC/DC.”  
Tony laughs, his eyes glittering. “Fine, then. In order to properly judge the flavors, I demand a bite of your ice cream.”  
Bucky agrees too quickly for his pride’s liking. “Okay,” he nods once, decisively, “but only if I get some of yours.”  
Tony nods, so Bucky scoops up some ice cream on his spoon and holds it out for Tony. He has to remind himself that it’s not flirting when Tony keeps his eyes locked on Bucky’s as he slowly takes the spoon into his mouth and slides off.  
Holy fucking shit, Bucky is gay.  
Tony hums in consideration before holding out his cone to Bucky. “Your turn.”  
If Bucky was a rational person, he’d take the cone from Tony before taking his due. Instead, Bucky leaves it in Tony’s hand, makes eye contact with Tony, and keeps it as Tony did just before while he sensually licks the side of the scoops.  
Yep, definitely not flirting.  
Bucky doesn’t regret it, though. Not when he sees Tony staring at him, wide-eyed and precious. “Fuck,” he hears Tony drag the word out under his breath.  
Bucky blames the sugar, the tension, and the heat for why he does what he does next. Something must have driven him insane cause the next thing he knows he’s backing Tony up against the wall and leaning down real close, hand on Tony’s jaw. Tony’s looking up at him, his doe-like eyes still wide and innocent.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
All he receives is a nod and a hand on his forearm, but that’s plenty.  
Kissing Tony is soft and sweet. It feels like butterflies in his stomach, like late nights spent criticizing movies and tickling each other, like speaking softly about private things in the safety of night.  
It’s amazing.  
Bucky’s the one to hesitantly pull back. When he opens his eyes, he finds Tony’s still closed. He chuckles softly. “Is that a good sign?” If he spoke any louder than a whisper, he feels as if he would break this bubble around them.  
Tony hums, his eyes opening up to meet his. “Sure is.” His smile is soft and pretty and Bucky is just really fucking happy right now.  
Tony’s smile starts to falter and Bucky frowns. “What’s wrong, doll?”  
Tony perks up a bit at that before he bites his lip and turns his gaze downward before speaking. “I don’t want to be presumptuous and while I would love to kiss you some more, I don’t mean anything by this. However, right now, I’d really like to go watch bad movies and cuddle.”  
Bucky smiles and kisses his nose. “We can do that.”  
That gets Tony to smile at him again, soft and sweet. Bucky would do a lot for that smile to never leave his face.

* * *

Pepper is, to say the least, exasperated when Tony tells her about their relationship and asks Tony if he even thought about the amount of paperwork this would take. While Tony warns Bucky that Rhodey is overly protective, nothing could prepare him for the shovel talk he receives. Steve is definitely a rough patch, but it’s easier when he’s seen Bucky fall for Tony step by step. It’s all smoothed over by a couple of lowkey hangout nights where Steve gets to see Bucky’s Tony and not Stark.  
None of that matters, however. Not when Bucky gets to be a drooling, sleep-deprived genius’ pillow and Tony gets to put Bucky’s silky hair into plaits and other elaborate hairdos. Not when they hold each other when Tony can’t handle water or when Bucky feels pain in an arm that’s no longer there.  
Not when, at the end of the day, they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, story time now that y'all have read it. I originally started out with a long, multi-chapter fic for Wiggle that had wings and bodyguard AUs and grooming planned. I, however, did not anticipate it to be so long and for the characters to be so stubborn. So I now have a very rough outline and a very rough start to a fic you guys will hopefully see before this year ends (I haven't written anything that wasn't for school since last year's exchange. It's sad).  
> Because of said long fic planned, this was rushed. It did not help that Bucky was incredibly stubborn. I wanted them to kiss in that scene in front of the TV, but then it turned into a feelings realization scene because Bucky said so. Goddamnit. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you all had happy holidays and I wish you all a happy new year! Hope you enjoy this, Wiggle ^-^


End file.
